


Amongst The Lights

by LeslutDeLionwhore



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), The Vampire Lestat - Anne Rice, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Lestat, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lestat, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Paris (City), Praise Kink, Religious Guilt, Service Top, Smut, Takes place in "The Vampire Lestat" on Lestat & Nicki's first night in Paris, just a little bit, top nicolas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeslutDeLionwhore/pseuds/LeslutDeLionwhore
Summary: Lestat was no stranger to sex. He’d been twelve when he first kissed one of the girls in the village and fourteen the first times he ventured below the belt with someone. Fifteen and fathers were chasing him away from their daughters. Sixteen and he’d regularly spend his passion in the beds of the local brothels, making delightful conversation with the whores and courtesans along with achieving simple orgasmic pleasure. He considered himself quite talented in the bedroom and certainly familiar with the arena.Except all of those rolls in the sheets, midnight rendezvous, and visits to the local whorehouse weren’t this.They weren’t with men. They weren’t with… Nicki.
Relationships: Nicolas de Lenfent/Lestat de Lioncourt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Amongst The Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Yeehaw enjoy my first swing at some lestat x nicki content. I really wanted to write their first time together ever since I finished TVL months ago. Once again, I speak no French whatsoever and my translations may be out of whack. Translation guide is at the end, so you can see at least what they are *supposed* to be saying.

Lestat was no stranger to sex. He’d been twelve when he first kissed one of the girls in the village and fourteen the first times he ventured below the belt with someone. Fifteen and fathers were chasing him away from their daughters. Sixteen and he’d regularly spend his passion in the beds of the local brothels, making delightful conversation with the whores and courtesans along with achieving simple orgasmic pleasure. He considered himself quite talented in the bedroom and certainly familiar with the arena. 

Except all of those rolls in the sheets, midnight rendezvous, and visits to the local whorehouse weren’t this. 

They weren’t with men. They weren’t with… Nicki.

It wasn’t a shock to find himself so attracted to another man. When it came to genuine connection, it was always a person’s soul more than their genitals that attracted him. He’d kissed a few boys when he was little and hadn’t known what it meant and he’d pictured a tall handsome man a time or two with a hand down his trousers, but actually having sex with another man, spreading his legs for another person — it’s not something he’s ever done before. In fact, in his few male centered fantasies, he usually pictured himself on top, but being here with Nicki, he wants to be taken by him. 

By now, they had had sex a few times. During one of many late night drunken conversations, Lestat had climbed into Nicki’s lap and kissed him with such a fervor that they ended up rutting together and moaning until they’d both spilled in their clothing. After that, mingling lips and tongues became a regular part of their nighttime routine. This eventually led to a hand down Lestat’s pants and his down Nicki’s, then a warm wet mouth around his cock that felt better than any blowjob he’d ever paid for. 

The first time he took Nicolas in his mouth, he’d had his doubts. He feared what it might taste like, that it may hurt his mouth or throat or jaw too much to be pleasurable, but what he’d found was a new act he completely loved. He adored the feeling of Nicki’s hands running through his hair, whispering soft sultry phrases in French to encourage him as he sucked on the sensitive cock. He liked how his lips stretched around it and all the noises he could elicit from his lover with a simple stroke of his tongue. 

This was the one act left that was completely foreign to Lestat. Nicki had never pushed him, only presented the opportunity. Their last night in the Auvergne, he’d held Lestat close and murmured that he’d like to make love to him in Paris — properly make love to him, was the way he’d phrased it. 

Lestat had been mortified to admit he wasn’t even sure how two men were supposed to… make love “properly.” He’d braced himself for Nicki to laugh, but instead found himself being sweetly and tenderly kissed, first on the lips, then down his neck. Nicolas had undressed him while explaining in kind careful words what he wanted to do. He’d slid a hand between Lestat’s legs and prodded a place that had never been touched before, explaining how he could use oil to prevent any pain. He’d brushed over his perineum, showing Lestat that there was a different point of pleasure, and they had sex without penetration, naked under thin sheets, sliding together with limbs tangled and Nicki’s sweet words whispered in his ear.

Now they’re here. They’re in a small bed in a single bedroom apartment above perhaps one of the noisiest and most unsafe alleyways in the city with a roof so low, Lestat can hardly stand up straight. Yet there is no place he’d rather be. 

“Nicki,” Lestat breathes, his breath hitching as a warm mouth suckles on the sensitive skin of his neck, sending shivers up his spine and tingles down and between his legs. 

“Do you remember what I wanted to do to you our first night in Paris?”

“Yes.”

“Do you still want it?”

“More than anything.”

Nicki’s smile is bright as Lestat has ever seen it when he lifts his head, his hand coming up to tuck Lestat’s hair behind his ear before he kisses him tenderly on the mouth and begins to undo his clothes. 

Lestat wants to rush it all. He wants to tear the clothes from Nicki’s body and scratch that impossible itch inside of himself begging to be satisfied with nothing other than this beautiful boy’s cock, but he forces himself to still, kissing Nicki over and over as nimble artistic fingers untie his laces and expose more and more of his skin. He shrugs his jacket off along with his open shirt, discarding them on the floor and whining as Nicki palms him through his pants. 

“So impatient.”

“You torment me.” Lestat pouts, rolling his hips up against Nicki’s palm. “Make love to me as you promised. I don’t just spread my legs for anyone you know.”

“I know all too well mon garçon innocent.” Nicki says as he opens Lestat’s trousers and mercifully tugs them down his thighs. 

“I am anything but innocent.”

“Not when it comes to me. You may as well be a virgin.”

“Hmph.”

Nicki kisses the pout from his lips and smiles as he frees Lestat of his trousers and sits back on his heels to take care of his own jacket and undershirt. 

Lestat is on him before he can finish undressing himself, lavishing his neck with his tongue and groaning as he kisses down his lover’s torso. Perhaps it’s a habit he picked up from women, but Nicki always seems to enjoy it just as much. He sucks each nipple into his mouth one at a time, swirling his tongue around the eager buds of pink flesh until they each pebbled and hardened with arousal. He cups Nicki through his trousers then, squeezing and feeling the hardness, trying to imagine what it will feel like to have this erection inside of him. 

Determined to disprove his impatience, Lestat does this until he can feel a wet spot against his palm then finally allows himself to remove the remaining portions of Nicolas’s clothes. 

Once naked, Lestat falls against the bed sheets and takes Nicki with him, blushing all over as he throws his arms around the other’s shoulders and parts his legs eagerly beneath their hips. This is usually the closest they get to fucking — sliding like this together until they finish. Tonight, Lestat is getting so much more. 

“Tell me again what you’ll do to me,” Lestat breathes, leaving a trail of kisses and gentle bites down Nicki’s neck. 

“Well first, I’m going to kiss you until you can no longer breathe,” Nicki whispers, one hand supporting his weight while the other slides up Lestat’s side, feeling his soft skin and watching Lestat preen at the innocent touches. “Then, I’ll take the oil and I’ll open you on my fingers until you’re nice and ready.”

Lestat lets out a pleased hum and takes Nicki’s hand, bringing it to his lips and looking at Nicolas with nothing but mischief in his eyes as he drags his tongue over his middle and index finger. He adores these hands. They’re soft yet firm, coarse at the tips from the violin. He sucks the two digits into his mouth, batting his eyelashes as he does so, playing bashful despite the fact his cock is obscenely hard between them, betraying his arousal.

“Mon Dieu,” Nicolas whispers, his face flushing pink. 

“Then what will you do?” Lestat lets the fingers go to say. “Once you have me all nice and ready for you?”

Nicolas knows exactly what Lestat is getting at and takes him by the wrist, grinning as he pins it to the mattress above Lestat’s head and kisses him deeply, his tongue curling around Lestat’s and caressing his bottom lip before he just barely pulls away to whisper, “then I’ll fuck you until we can’t think of a single existential question to ponder all night.”

“Now that’s an attractive proposal,” Lestat grins, cheeky as he strokes his foot down the back of Nicki’s calf and presses an innocent kiss to the side of his nose. “I’m ready for the first part.”

“Mon brave homme. Je vais vous faire sentir si bien.”

Lestat shivers and reaches for the oil they’d placed on the window sill, pressing the small bottle into Nicolas’s hand and reaching down to take hold of the other’s cock. He’s pleased to find Nicki as hard as he is and even more pleased to hear the low moan touching him elicits. He loves the feel of it in his hand, warm and heavy, so reactive as he strokes it and spreads the wetness from the tip around to slick his grip. “Baise-moi avec cette bite jusqu'à ce que je ne me souvienne plus de mon nom.”

“You’re filthy,” Nicki smiles, smacking a kiss to Lestat’s cheek before he sits back on his heels and spreads Lestat’s thighs apart before him. 

Lestat blushes, shifting his hips to make access easy as Nicolas pops the cork of the bottle. He feels so vulnerable being spread like this — is this how it is for women? Maybe he was too callous with the girls he laid with. Even with someone he loves as much as Nicolas, he’s suddenly nervous being exposed this way. 

“You’re beautiful,” Nicki assures, his fingers now slick with the oil as his hand disappears between Lestat’s legs. 

He gasps when fingers brush that place, his body tensing. 

“Shh, you have to relax, or it will hurt,” Nicki says, reaching out with his dry hand and stroking Lestat’s hair to soothe him. “I won’t hurt you.” 

“I… I know, it’s just… unfamiliar.”

“You can always do this to me instead — if you’re too nervous.”

“No.” Lestat shakes his head. “I mean… yes, but not tonight. I want to have you as well, but not as much as I want you to take me.”

“Then take a deep breath mon cœur. Let me show you how lovemaking can feel.”

Lestat lets his eyes flutter shut when Nicolas kisses him again, his back arching when he feels the tip of one slick callused finger pressing lightly against that forbidden place. Briefly, he remembers the hushed conversations he’d overheard at the churches and in his short stay at the monastery about the evils of sodomy, the sin of man lying with man. The thought had once filled him with dread, but now he only pushes his tongue into his lover’s mouth and moans into the kiss as the finger breaches him for the first time. 

At first it’s more the mental pleasure, knowing that Nicolas has just entered him for the very first time, the feeling of doing something forbidden, the vulnerability of letting his lover perform this act on him. Then Nicolas curls his finger inside of him, massaging a point of pleasure inside him he hadn’t known existed until he was told about it and Lestat breaks the kiss with a gasp. 

“There?” Nicki smiles at him. 

“There.” 

“Un si bon petit garçon pour moi,” Nicki coos, kissing down Lestat’s neck to his nipples as he works that sweet spot with his finger. There, he gently bites at each of them, stroking his free hand down Lestat’s thigh while his tongue laps at one of the sensitive pink buds. They harden at his touch and Lestat whimpers when Nicki suckles at them, his cock weeping at the sensation. 

He hadn’t known one could experience pleasure so holistically. It’s just one finger inside him, but he can feel this warm pleasure sending tingles all the way down his legs to curl his toes, up his spine to arch his back, blood rushing to his cheeks and his cock, leaving him flushed and pink all over.

Nicki continues to kiss down his body, leaving damp marks on his skin as he travels downward. He kisses just below Lestat’s belly button, then the patch of thin blonde hair above his cock. “Can you take another?”

Lestat can only manage a nod. 

“Bon garçon.” Nicolas winks and Lestat shivers. Dear God, why is it so arousing when he says that? He pushes another finger slowly inside, but just when Lestat winces at the stretch, a hot tongue laps over the tip of his cock.

“Mon Dieu, you’re going to kill me,” Lestat whines, pushing his hand into Nicki’s dark hair and holding onto the curls. “Nicki, I’ll come if you do both these things at once.”

“Oh, I think you can control yourself for me.”

“This is your realm of expertise, not mine,” Lestat gasps in a raspy voice as he writhes on the sheets, his hips rolling up to chase Nicki’s mouth, then shifting to press down on his fingers. He feels a brief flash of insecurity again, knowing that Nicolas is well versed in sleeping with other men while all of his own sexual knowledge seems to hardly even apply. He must have tensed or let his eyes give it away because Nicki drags his tongue up his cock and stops to kiss the sensitive tip and speak. 

“You’re doing beautifully for your first time, mon cœur. Do you think you can take me now? I won’t truly torture you too much like this.” The smile Nicolas gives Lestat is kind as he twists his fingers gently inside of him, testing for any pain or discomfort. Lestat feels the stretch, but it’s no longer painful. 

“I want you,” Lestat nods, propping himself up on one elbow and reaching out to take Nicolas in his hand again. Truly, as far as width, it’s not that much bigger than what’s already inside him, but he knows it will still be difficult. “And you’ll… guide me?”

“Of course, mon chér.”

“I don’t mean to be such a blushing virgin about this whole thing. You know I’m usually anything but.”

“As far as this act goes, you are a virgin, Lestat. There’s no shame in being unsure.” Nicolas slides his fingers out and Lestat winces at the emptiness, watching as Nicki takes the oil once more and uses it to slick his erection, taking the excess in his palm and spreading it around Lestat’s entrance for good measure. “Tell me if it hurts. I’ll go slowly.” 

Lestat nods and swallows hard, his heart thumping as Nicolas leans over him, caging him in with his arms. Lestat wraps an arm around his neck and kisses him as he spreads his legs wider in anticipation, hooking one leg over Nicki’s hip to ease his access. 

Nicolas reaches between them and lines himself up, giving Lestat a moment to feel the blunt pressure of his head against him before pushing forward.

Lestat breaks the kiss with a sharp intake of air, his eyes squeezing shut as he feels the burning of his body struggling to accommodate the new sensation. 

“Shh, the initial breach is the hardest part. Relax for me, mon amour.” Nicolas kisses the side of his nose and stills his hips, letting Lestat adjust to the first inch or so. “Take a deep breath. Hold on to me.” He tilts his head and smothers Lestat’s neck in affection, licking a circle around every bruise he’d left earlier and sucking new ones. 

“Nicolas,” Lestat breathes, the pleasure distracting him enough to relax and he feels himself be filled further. 

“That’s it,” Nicki coaxes, kissing up to Lestat’s ear and lavishing it with his tongue, a wet hot intrusion that sends tingles down Lestat’s spine. 

“Oh,” Lestat groans, throwing his other leg up around Nicolas and biting his lip hard as he feels his lover come to a stand still again. He’s done it. He’s all the way inside and Lestat feels so full, it makes his eyes want to roll back. It isn’t the same targeted pleasure he’d gotten from Nicki’s fingers, but he feels the pressure on that same spot.

“So good for me, mon chèr, look at you,” Nicolas murmurs, giving him another kiss on the lips and a taste of his tongue. “How do you feel?” He asks, sweeping Lestat’s hair away from his face and pressing his lips yet again to Lestat’s cheek.

“It’s strange,” Lestat says, his face flushed as he bites his lip and shifts his hips experimentally. “But I like it.” He doesn’t want to say that he’s never in his life felt connected to someone like this, that having Nicolas inside him makes him feel like they’re one together, how he never even came close to this intimacy when lying with women. Tears of emotion prick at his eyes, but he blinks them back and leans up to take Nicolas in a kiss, wordlessly channeling his emotions through the gesture as he licks into Nicki’s mouth and purrs against him. 

They stay like this for a moment, sharing this long deep kiss, before Lestat musters the courage to break it and give Nicolas the permission he’s waiting for. “Fuck me,” he whispers like a dirty secret, his whole body warm, his cock wet and stiff between them as he lies back to let himself be taken. “Please.”

Nicolas takes Lestat’s hand and intertwines their fingers, holding his weight on his other arm as he nuzzles their noses together and backs out for the first time, pushing back in slowly, letting Lestat feel the drag of it.

“Nicki,” Lestat breathes, eyes fluttering shut. He squeezes his hand, taking a deep breath to relax himself as Nicki sets a gentle pace to start. He can feel that spot inside of himself, the tingly place Nicki nudges with each thrust. “Harder.”

“Yeah?” 

“Please.” Lestat bites hard on his lip. He can taste what it will feel like if Nicki can hit that spot a little harder and his cock is aching for it. He pants and arches his back, heart thumping when Nicolas fucks in a little harder, comes a little closer. “Higher.”

“Someone’s demanding,” Nicolas teases, but shifts anyways, tugging Lestat a little closer to him to change the angle before giving a sharp snap of his hips.

The pleasure startles a yelp from Lestat’s lips and he clamps his free hand over his mouth out of sheer surprise before frantically nodding his head and pushing that hand into Nicki’s hair instead. “Right there, Nicolas. There.”

“Chut mon gentil garçon. Je prendrai soin de toi. Continuez à me dire ce qui fait du bien.”

Lestat rolls his eyes back a moment and groans. His tension gone, his muscles no longer resisting Nicki has he begins to fuck him at a faster pace, the weak wooden bed frame creaking with their every move. He couldn’t care less if they were to fall right through to the first floor so long as Nicki doesn’t stop pleasuring him this way. 

“You’re so tight, mon chér,” Nicolas whispers, his face warm as he tucks it into Lestat’s neck and kisses over his collar and shoulder. “You like that?”

“Yes,” Lestat whimpers, the girlish pitch of his voice catching him off guard, but he doesn’t have the mental faculty to dwell on it. “God, I want you even deeper.”

“Yeah?”

“But you’re all the way inside me.”

“There are many different ways to do this mon cœur,” Nicki pulls out and kisses the pout from Lestat’s lips as he takes hold of his waist. “Turn over. On all fours.”

Lestat’s face flushes red. 

“Too proud?” Nicolas smiles, kissing a line up his jugular. “The more you submit, the harder I can fuck you. Let me give you what you want.”

Lestat bites his lip for a moment, then nods in agreement, aching to be filled again as soon as possible. He lets Nicki maneuver him, flipping over onto his hands and knees. He feels a little unsure of himself again. 

“Lower your head onto your arms.”

Lestat swallows and obeys, his heart thumping with the thrill of allowing Nicolas to command him. It feels freeing almost, filthy and taboo to submit to another man so wholeheartedly. He lowers his head onto his folded arms and widens the gap between his thighs as well. It still doesn’t feel quite right until Nicolas smooths a hand up his spine, guiding him into a deep arch just as he presses his cock up against his ass again. 

“Fuck!” Lestat gasps when Nicolas thrusts back in, the head of his cock hitting that place inside him even more directly in this position. “God, yes, yes, fuck me like this. Harder.” He twists the bedsheets in his hands and moans, eyes shut as Nicolas holds onto his hips and pulls him into every thrust. His cock is obscenely hard, drooling onto the bedding beneath them. He wants to touch himself, but he also doesn’t want to disrupt the heavenly rhythm Nicolas has set, driving him into the mattress with every snap of his hips. 

“So tight… so good for me, Lestat.” Nicolas smacks one hand against his ass and squeezes, using his same hand to soothe the stinging skin as Lestat whines in response.

“Nicki,” Lestat breathes, turning his hot cheek against the cool fabric of the sheet as he takes everything he’s given. It feels like they’re just one body, moving together like this. He wants to feel everything. 

“Will you come if I play with you?” Nicolas asks, his voice low and sultry, a gravel-like quality to it that Lestat hasn’t heard often from him before. He slides his hand underneath Lestat’s chest and smooths it down his stomach to take his cock in a loose grip, just barely teasing the tip with his thumb. 

“I… I-I don’t know,” Lestat answers honestly, gasping when Nicki gives him a few strokes. He has plenty of references for how long it should take to make love to a woman, but he’s out of his depth here with Nicolas. Is Nicki close? He feels like he’s close, but he doesn’t want to embarrass himself by finishing too early or too easily. It’s just that his entire body is singing with this newfound pleasure and with a hand around his cock now, he doesn’t know how long he can hold out. “It’s so good,” he rasps with his eyes squeezed shut, his body almost entirely lax now, ready to be bent at his lover’s will. He uses only as much strength as is required to keep his ass raised and the rest of him is melting onto the cheap linen. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Nicolas almost coos to him as if they’re engaging in a tender romantic moment (which they still are to an extent) and not the highly taboo act of what they’re truly doing. Lestat tries to erase the word sodomy from his mind and just think sex. Lovemaking. Intercourse. Fucking. Anything to drive the lingering images of guilt and sin from deep within him, surrendering instead to the gorgeous violinist who has him closer to seeing the light more than any church ever has.

“I-I think… I-I think I’m about to come,” Lestat practically whimpers, his thighs trembling and his knuckles white from his grip on the sheets. It feels so different. He can sense the tension growing inside of him, the urge to push back against Nicolas and chase the peak of his pleasure, but it’s not the same sensation as coming in someone’s hand or mouth or even inside a woman. It’s an experience all of its own where Nicolas is filling him with pleasure, each thrust a drop of water in the bucket until Lestat finds himself here, on the brink of spilling over any moment.

“Move with me one last time,” Nicolas instructs, letting go of Lestat’s erection to instead wrap an arm around his waist. “Rise up straight on your knees to me.”

Lestat shivers at the loss of his hand and obeys, forcing his loose limbs to cooperate as he lifts himself onto his hands and then back onto just his knees, Nicolas still buried inside as he leans back against him. 

“There we are, now I can see you.” Nicolas grins as Lestat tilts his head back to rest against his shoulder. He picks the hair out of his face and kisses his forehead, wrapping both arms around his torso to keep them pressed together as he begins rocking his hips back and forth once more. “There?” He asks, shifting a little until Lestat gives a frantic nod and moans up towards the ceiling. “Juste comme ça, laissez-moi vous entendre. Bon garçon.”

“Nicki!” Lestat gasps, finding that he may like this position even better. He’s being held up less so by his weight on his knees and more so by Nicki holding them together, still rolling his hips to fuck him exactly as he was before — deep and right against that place. “Touch me,” he pleads. “Please, please, I think I’m going to die if you don’t.”

“Shh, I’m right here. I’ll make you feel wonderful, just keep making noise like this, keep telling me how you feel.”

Lestat groans half in relief and half in desperation when Nicki’s hand returns to touching him, his cock obscenely wet with his own secretions as Nicolas assaults him with pleasure on both sides. He’s caught in a loop again, pushing back against Nicolas, pushing forward against his hand, whining and whimpering like a village girl as he feels the tense pleasure in him begin to crest. “There, there, there,” he babbles as he feels himself teeter right at the edge, squeezing his eyes shut as if to brace for an impact when Nicolas tips him over it. “Mon Dieu, fuck!” He cries out, his cock spasming with release as Nicolas continues to fuck and stroke him right through the orgasm. 

His entire body is trembling, wave after wave of pleasure washing over him, each one of them nudging a moan or a gasp from his lips. He’s aware of the mess he’s making and opens his eyes just to witness the sheer amount Nicolas has managed to wring from him. He knows he’s never had an orgasm like this before, but he doesn’t think he’s ever come so much in his life. Nicolas is murmuring sweet praises in his ear the whole time, still holding him tight and upright when he begins to go lax. 

“I… Nicki,” Lestat breathes, feeling the soreness and oversensitivity begin to settle in between his legs. Fuck, he doesn’t want to tap out now. He wants to see what it’s like to let Nicolas spill inside him. Wordlessly, he brushes Nicki’s arms out of his way, turns his head to kiss his cheek then falls back onto all fours, resting his weight on his elbows with his head hanging between his shoulders. His damp hair is a curtain as he takes a deep breath and arches his back again to give him permission. “Finish in me.”

“You’re sure?” Nicolas asks, ever the gentleman, despite his hips already moving of their own accord, shallow little thrusts like he’s trying so hard to hold himself still, but simply can’t. 

“Yes, please,” Lestat winces as he pushes himself back against him, but he bears it. He wants this. 

With a low groan, Nicolas bends over him and resumes, mumbling soft dirty words against his shoulder blades between kisses as he fucks into him again, slowly building the pace back up to what he needs. 

Lestat’s thighs quiver with the oversensitivity, but he can’t help the moan that escapes him still, knowing that for the first time, Nicolas is going to mark him this way. He wants to be marked. He wants Nicolas to claim him, to fuck into him hard like this and come so deep inside him, he’ll feel it all the next day. It must be why the church forbade this act so vehemently. If everyone felt what he was feeling right now, they would never be able to surrender to anything but pleasure. 

When Nicki comes, he presses his head to the back of Lestat’s neck and moans his name in the beautiful low voice that sends tingles up his spine. Lestat feels it happen, feels his cock twitch inside of him, the warm release of his seed filling him and then beginning to spill down his inner thighs. His eyes even roll back a moment as Nicolas rides out his pleasure, but he’s so pleased with this warm wet feeling, he hardly notices the way his nerves have fried and how he aches between his legs, raw and exhausted from the stretch. 

“Nicki,” Lestat sighs, shutting his eyes and biting his lip at the discomfort when he feels him pull out. He hates the emptiness, but the wetness on his thighs helps him feel filled enough not to go insane. Avoiding the mess he made, he flips onto his back and collapses onto the bedspread with a deep breath, holding his arms open for the post-coital embrace he’s never craved so much before now. 

Nicolas provides it easily, lying down next to him and sliding into his arms to lie over him. He brings one hand up to stroke Lestat’s hair and kisses him again and again, soft lingering touches of their lips, a gentle stroke of his tongue, and the sweetest words whispered to him in between each one. 

Lestat could die here. 

“I’ll help you clean up soon,” Nicolas says, nuzzling their noses together a moment before pressing another kiss to the corner of his mouth. “How do you feel?”

“For once in my life, I have no words,” Lestat laughs, wrapping his arms around Nicki’s neck instead and touching their foreheads together. He knows they’re both grinning like idiots at one another. It’s something they do quite often, only this time, there isn’t a full bottle of wine warming his blood and blurring his vision. This time, he’s completely sober. This time, he’s just plain happy. 

“I love you,” Nicolas is the first to say, his eyes bright and his smile sincere, all signs of existential dread gone from his gaze for the first time in weeks. Lestat knows this look won’t last forever, that Nicki will have dark thoughts again and so will he. But it changes nothing. He pushes the dark curls out of Nicki’s eyes and leans in close to his ear, still smiling as he whispers right into it. 

“I love you too.”

TRANSLATIONS:

“Mon garçon innocent” — my innocent boy

“Mon brave homme. Je vais vous faire sentir si bien.” — “My brave man. I’m going to make you feel so good.”

“Baise-moi avec cette bite jusqu'à ce que je ne me souvienne plus de mon nom.” — Fuck me with this cock until I can’t remember my name.

“Un si bon petit garçon pour moi” — such a good little boy for me 

“Chut mon gentil garçon. Je prendrai soin de toi. Continuez à me dire ce qui fait du bien.” — Shh my sweet boy. I’ll take care of you. Keep telling me what feels good.”

“Juste comme ça, laissez-moi vous entendre. Bon garçon.” — Just like that, let me hear you. Good boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this ! Please come check me out at LeslutDeLionWhore !
> 
> Since this fandom is small, comments really mean the world. Hmu if you enjoyed!


End file.
